


Serendipity of Chaos

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (apart from the people I've talked to about it), Akashi is OP, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Character Bashing, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, I don't remember much from the actual scenes, I have the data to prove they belong there, I'm gonna wing it, Lucius Malfoy Bashing, Muggleborn Akashi, Slytherin Hogwarts Champion, Slytherin Pride, and because I like to fuck shit up, because author is a little shit, if you wanted to see Lucius getting his ass handed to him, miracles are 5th or 6th years tho, miracles are also all in Slytherin, my favourite au and it's time I write it, neither the movie or the book, of course I was going to Sort my son to my House, protect him, sporadic and probably non existent updates, who would have expected that, you came to the right fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Serendipity (n.): the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial wayIn which the Hogwarts Champion is chosen to be, from all people, a muggleborn (most had nothing against it) Slytherin (most did).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herdustisverypretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/gifts), [whiteautumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteautumn/gifts).



> Have you seen that one post on tumblr where the Hogwarts Champion is a Slytherin during GoF and how it impacts the rest of the story? I got into making a fic about it, after talking about it to Shiroi and Nix, thank you for being a constant inspiration!

 

_The piece of paper shoots through the Goblet and Dumbledore skillfully catches it._

_"Hogwarts Champion is.... Akashi Seijuro!" he announces, and the Great Hall falls into silence. A Slytherin Champion?_

_No one seems to be satisfied with that result, not even the House of Snakes, at least not most of them._

_The chosen Champion, however, stands with grace and walks to stand alongside with his fellow Champions, right next to Viktor Krum and, even though shorter, his whole stance, and from the tip of his red hair down to his feet, he emits an air of superiority befitting of a muggle emperor or an extremely powerful wizard._

_Perhaps both._

_Harry doesn't realise his name is being called -he's been picked as a Champion as well, somehow._

 

-//-

 

The news spread Fiendfyre and soon, Lucius Malfoy himself appears on school grounds, standing in front of the Champion and showering the ''mudblood'' with insults. The redhead stays apathetic while they're directed in himself however; when these words are directed to his close companions, a group of Slytherins with equally bright and unusually coloured hair, his expression changed, daring to challenge the blond man into a duel. A nasty curse hits him in the hand when it was aimed for his chest, as if the boy had the forthsight to shield himself with such movement. His wand slips his fingers but Lucius doesn't have the time to celebrate his victory; the redhead recovers it before it hits the ground and with a quick, non-verbal, successful Stunning spell.

It must have been a humiliating loss, Harry thought that moment, but it showed all the less that this was a strong person (rival?) indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally done, see you next month.  
> Yeah I know it's shit. Sorry about that.


End file.
